Ernesto's Evil Deeds
by RailgunX
Summary: When Ernesto kidnaps Imelda just to hurt Hector, he starts to hurt her for his own, sick pleasure. When Hector manages to find them, he is shocked when he finds Imelda broken. How will Hector help Imelda heal?
1. Chapter 1

**I have recently watched Coco and I loved it, so I decided to make a fanfiction about an alternate universe. Characters are very OOC. Teenage language is included, but it is not a lot of it.**

Imelda was glowering at Ernesto de la Cruz. She was just finding out that he _murdered_ her husband, so she was naturally pissed off at the smug man, er, skeleton. "You evil bastard. Hector trusted you!" She hissed at him as he was still holding her wrist and her waist. Ernesto smirked at her.

"Of course he did. He was and still is foolish. He is also a coward. His woman is in the hands of his enemy and what he is doing? Just staring. " Ernesto tells Imelda, who resisted frowning and showing her true emotion-hurt, in front of this scoundrel. She settled for a glare and when she saw Hector with an emotion that he never had and it didn't look right on him. She was shocked. Hector had gave his guitar to Miguel to hold it, his fists were shaking and the look in his eyes was chilling. Hector had a unreadable expression as he approached the two. Ernesto felt a harsh glare on his back and he smirked.

"You are getting bold, my friend." He tells Hector. Hector was this close to pounding Ernesto, but he couldn't. His beloved amor was still in the hands of his enemy he _wanted_ to kill, even if they were already dead.

"Of course, I'm getting bold. That's my wife you're clearly hurting." Hector spatted out at him. Imelda was shocked at this, but she almost expected it to happen. Hector didn't like when people make her upset, but this person was _hurting_ her, so no forgiveness will be the greater pain.

"Really? You've hurt her as much as I have, Hector. You and I both know that. You've left her." Ernesto tells him, making Hector regret ever befriending him.

"Let her go." He said coldly, making all three skeletons and boy gasp. That was a tone that never left Hector's mouth. _No! Don't believe him!_ Imelda wanted to scream, but she realized that tears were falling down her bony cheeks. Miguel gasped at this.

"No. No! Don't believe him." She whispered. Ernesto smirked at Imelda's falling apart in his hold and he gripped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"So, _puta_ , want to join me tonight?" Ernesto asked, daring her to say no. Hector snapped and he started to beat on Ernesto, who released Imelda in shock. They started to fight, but because of Ernesto angering Hector, Hector was the one who was winning. Imelda couldn't watch the fight, seeing her gentle love beating on someone who deserved it so senselessly.

"Don't call my wife that! And, you will not touch her anymore." Hector shouted, punching Ernesto in his face, breaking his bony jaw. When Hector finally calmed down, Ernesto was glaring at him with pure hatred.

"You will pay for this, Hector. You and your lovely wife." Ernesto turned his glare on Imelda and he glowered at her.

At Ernesto's threat on Imelda, Hector immediately went to her to put his arms around her and to her and his relief, Imelda didn't fight him this time. "I won't let him hurt you." Hector tells Imelda. Imelda didn't care for Ernesto's threat at the moment, she had her husband back in her arms. Even if he did get finished fighting someone. Hector's arms were both loving and protective. Imelda placed her head on Hector's chest.

"I know, but don't believe anything he told you." She tells him with a cold tone. Hector gave her frown.

"But, I did hurt you and I will make it to you, I promise." Hector tells Imelda, who smiled at him. She now knew the truth. He truly wanted to come back home, but he couldn't because of his so-called best friend.

"I'm sorry. It's because of me that Coco is starting to forget you." Imelda tells Hector. Hector smiled softly at her.

"You know I don't believe that. She is old, mi amor." He tells her.

Ernesto watched the whole thing with disgust and he glared at Hector. _You will pay, Hector. I swear you will pay._ He thought, leaving the happy couple alone with their great-great-great grandson.

Miguel walked up to his great-great-great grandparents and he smiled at them. He knew that Mama Imelda was just hiding her true feelings behind her hurt and pain. "Are you okay, Mama Imelda?" He asked.

"Yes, _mijo_ , I am fine." Imelda answered him. Miguel smiled at them.

"Let's send you home." Hector started.

"With no conditions." Imelda finished with a smile that made Miguel grinned. _They're the best._ He thought. As Miguel went home, Hector and Imelda was hugging each other. They moved to kiss each other, but a rough hand on Imelda's waist stopped them. Imelda released a surprised yelp and she started to kick whoever had her.

"She's feisty, Hector. Is that why you love her?" Ernesto asked, while holding Imelda tightly. Imelda fought against him, but he didn't budge. Just to anger Hector, Ernesto gave Imelda a kiss on her lips as she pushed against him. Imelda's eyes widen in fear and she flicked her gaze to her husband, who eyes bore holes into Ernesto. _She's mine. How dare he? That's my wife!_ Something woke up in Hector and he attacked Ernesto in a furious state. Imelda watched this and when she saw Hector's eyes, she start to let tears leak out of her eyes. Ernesto gazed at Imelda and he smirked. He got up and he ran behind her and he grabbed her. Hector was still in his blind rage and he ran towards them. Imelda closed her eyes, but just then, a hand was holding her cheek and she opened her eyes to see Hector being gentle with her.

She could feel his anger and she placed her hands on his chest. "Calm down, _mi amor_." She pleads with Hector.

"I will when he's gone from existence forever." He tells Imelda, who stared at him in shock. She saw a shadow behind Hector.

"Hector!" She screamed, notifying Hector that Ernesto was behind him. He stayed where he was, holding Imelda protectively in his arms. Ernesto punched Hector in the back of his skull. He then kicked Ernesto in his back, but Hector didn't falter. "Let me go, so you can fight." Imelda begged of Hector. Hector gazed at Imelda.

"I...won't...let him...hurt you. He just wants me to let you go so he can hurt you." Hector explains to her as nicely as he can as he was getting angry again. Imelda closed her mouth, not wanting to anger him even more. However, despite the love she has for Hector, she was afraid.

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" Ernesto asks Hector, who glared at him. "Let her go and fight like a man." Ernesto tells him, causing Hector to trip him and he grabbed Imelda to run off. Imelda turned to look behind her and she regretted it. Ernesto looked like a monster glaring at her. Imelda felt a shiver go down her spine as she had gotten worried when she couldn't see Ernesto anymore. She felt Hector's grip tightened and she whimpered on instinct. _It hurts!_ She thought.

Hector's grip was tight enough to break Imelda's hand and she took in a gasp of breath. "Hector, your grip is hurting me." She tells Hector, who immediately stopped running and released her wrist. Hector had an angry look in his eyes, but he relaxed and felt guilt running through him when he saw his lovely Imelda holding her wrist to ease it of the pain.

" _Mi amor_ , I'm sorry for hurting you." He says with guilt in his eyes. Imelda frowned at his apologetic nature, but she knew that it was just in the heat of the moment. Hector would never, ever hurt her on purpose and she knew that.

"It's fine. You didn't mean to." She answered softly. Hector embraced Imelda and Imelda let him. However, a gasp left her mouth when she saw Ernesto again trying to kill her and Hector, wait, was that **her** he was aiming for?! Imelda released a yelp when Ernesto's arms almost grabbed her. Hector had pulled her out of the way to save her.

"Leave my wife out of this, Ernesto!" Hector shouted angrily. Imelda was shocked as Ernesto only tried to hurt her to anger Hector. She then thought back to the duet she was forced to do with him. He was holding her against him. He was spinning her around and around just to anger Hector. She never thought about it, but she did catch a glimpse of Hector's face when Ernesto grabbed her wrist. She saw the worry, but she didn't see the anger that Hector had when Ernesto pulled her towards him and lifted her into the air to keep her from going over to Hector and Miguel. However, Ernesto did see the rage seething from his old friend. That was the reason why he did everything to Imelda. That was the reason he kept her from going over to him. He knew that Hector was going to get protective over his wife. And, protective did he get.

Hector didn't want any harm to come to his wife, especially from his ex best friend, Ernesto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late chapter. It took me a while to actually type this and I kept on getting sidetracked by more important things, like college. So, again, sorry for a late 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review!**

Ernesto smirked at Imelda as he held onto her tightly. Hector was trying to keep his cool, but because he easily lost before, he lost it again. "Leave Imelda alone!" He shouted. Ernesto had managed to steal Imelda away from Hector again.

"Didn't you say that you wanted to stop because you wanted to go back home to your wife and daughter?" Ernesto asked him and Hector realized that Ernesto was going to mock him.

"You keep your mouth shut! I would have made it back to them on time for Christmas if you haven't murdered me!" Hector shouted at Ernesto. Ernesto simply shrugged his shoulders, not caring that he tore Hector's family apart by making Imelda believe that Hector abandoned them. Hector would have done no such thing. Imelda realized that now. She realized that Hector had no intention on abandoning her and Coco. She now knew the truth. Ernesto was a cold-blooded murderer! She fought against Ernesto's hold and she ignored the pain that Ernesto was giving her. She refused to release a whimper, but when Ernesto pushed her roughly, that was when she whined slightly to herself. _That hurts!_ She thought. That was a great pain that she was feeling, but she refused to cry, no matter how much it hurt. Imelda gazed down at her foot to see that had twisted and it looked like it was about to come off. She had made the mistake of trying to get up on the twisted foot and she immediately regretted it with a small cry of pain.

"..." Imelda was embarrassed to have cried out in pain like that. Hector was immediately at her side as he lifted her bridal style. He glared at Ernesto, who gave him a smirk. Hector gave him a chilling glare and Ernesto was glad that he caused Hector's wife some pain because she was a thorn in his ass when they were alive. Ernesto then realized that Hector never gave up on his love for Imelda. He punched Hector and again, grabbed Imelda. He smirked as he grabbed Imelda by her bony neck and he threw her across his shoulder. That made Hector angry and he rushed towards him.

However, Ernesto was quick as he raised his leg and he kicked Hector in his stomach at the perfect time, cracking his ribs. When Imelda heard the cracking of the ribs, tears started to fill her eyes, but she furiously refused to cry in front of Hector and Ernesto. She wanted to shout at Hector for being reckless, but all of that went down the drain when she saw Hector looking back at her with a pained expression. A face of horror greeted Hector as he fell unconscious. He failed at one of his two jobs: being a great husband. He couldn't protect Imelda when she really needed to be protected. Hector couldn't believe that Ernesto's plan was to hurt him and Imelda. Hector didn't want Imelda hurt and so, he fell into a dreamless and pain-filled sleep because of his broken ribs and the too hard kick.

Imelda had to watch Hector faint and she cried out the only logical thing to her- "Hector!" However, Ernesto didn't like that and so he slapped her. Imelda wasn't expecting the slap and she did release a small whimper of pain.

"Now then, Hector's out of the way. What to do with you? I would hurt you, but I hit you too many times already and I don't want to hurt you before the wedding." Ernesto mumbles things to Imelda. Imelda's eyes widen. _Wedding? What wedding?!_ She was afraid, but she didn't show it. Ernesto smirked at Imelda. "Yes, I planned to steal you from Hector ever since we all died. You died after I did and Hector died young." Ernesto mocks Imelda.

"Hector was only 21! We was only married 2 almost 3 years! (Is that right?) If you didn't murder Hector, we would have lived a happy life together." Imelda says, finally realizing the pain of loosing her husband when she is dead. She lost Hector once and she almost lost him by Final Death and now, she was loosing him because Ernesto wants revenge against Hector. Imelda fought back when Ernesto placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Whatever, Imelda. You can be happy with me, now. I won't leave you." Ernesto says, moving his hands to her waist and Imelda squirmed against his hold. Ernesto dragged Imelda away from the unconscious Hector.

-With Hector-

When Hector finally regained his conscious, the first thing he noticed was that both Ernesto and Imelda was gone. Hector growled to himself. _He took her! He took her to hurt both me and her. I will kill him. I will kill him if it's the last thing I will ever do._ He thought to himself. He didn't care that his ribs were broken. He didn't care that he received concerned looks from other skeletons. He just cared for Imelda and her safety. " _Mi amor._ " He whispered in a low tone. He was going to save Imelda and he didn't care if Ernesto gets killed in the process. _He should have known than to mess with mi amor, my love and most importantly, the reason of my life._ Hector thought. He was going to get Imelda back, no matter the costs.

-With Ernesto and Imelda-

Ernesto was slapping Imelda. He had just about enough of Imelda's attitude. He didn't know how Hector dealt with it. Ernesto growled when he realized something. _Hector never had to deal with this woman being so mean. What a lucky guy._ Ernesto thought in burning anger. He was going to break Imelda in and make her obey. He was going to train her himself. He was going to make Imelda be submissive to him. Ernesto loosened his tie and his shirt and he started to beat on Imelda, breaking her bones in the process. He ignored the curses and he beat her harder when the curses were aimed at him. When her curses died down to cries of pain, that was when he finally stopped his beating on Imelda. When he stopped, Imelda was shaking, causing herself some pain as her bones were broken. "You're so stubborn. All you had to do was submit and I wouldn't have had to beat you, Imelda." Ernesto tells Imelda. Imelda refused to look him in his eyes and so, Ernesto stepped on her twisted foot, causing her to scream and look at him. "That's it, just obey me and everything will be fine." At his words, Imelda passed out from the pain. _I will let her heal and then the training will start all over again. I will beat her over and over until she can obey me without question, insult and curse._ Ernesto says, cracking his knuckles. He smiled evilly and he chuckled.

As Imelda dreamed a nightmare, she couldn't move due to the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

As Imelda slept and wept in her nightmares, Ernesto was just reading. He didn't care that Imelda was crying in her sleep. As long as she didn't cry out, he wouldn't harm her again. He was tired from beating her yesterday and he wasn't ready to beat her again. As he watched her sleep, he put down the book and he continued to watch her sleep. He smirked when he saw tears pour down her face. _I caused her that pain and she will be a good little woman who listens to orders the first time they are given._ He thought, smiling cruelly at Imelda.

When Imelda stirred, he frowned and he got up and walked away from her. When Imelda woke up from her nightmare, she looked around and she gazed down at her bony body, letting her that it wasn't just a dream. _That had really happened._ Imelda thought. _I was beaten. I'm going to kill him._ Imelda thought. Before Imelda could attempt to even get up, Ernesto had punched the back of her skull, not cracking it, but causing her pain nevertheless. Imelda whimpered on instinct and she caught herself. She glared up at Ernesto, who glared back hatefully. "You can't keep me, Ernesto." Imelda says coldly. Ernesto smirks at her.

"Do you want another beating, Imelda? I don't mind beating you, of course, but you need rest and me beating you even more will not help in your case." Ernesto warns Imelda. Imelda didn't care about what Ernesto had to say to her and when he noticed, he started to beat her again. "You must like to make me angry, huh? That's it! No more being nice! The next time you anger me, I'm beating you." Ernesto tells Imelda as he kicks her in her broken ribs. Imelda cried out at the new pain and she couldn't help but to welcome the harsh pain that Ernesto was giving her.

"Stop. Please." Imelda's voice was reduced to wheezes and apparently, Ernesto was pleased about that. He stopped kicking her, but then, he stomped on her twisted foot, hearing it crack. _Her screaming makes me so happy._ He thought. Imelda's screams only spurred him to hurt her more and he decided to do just that. As he continued to beat her, he wondered how Hector got Imelda to listen to him.

The truth is, Imelda listened to Hector because Hector never demanded her to do anything. Hector was sweet and protective towards her that the only thing he did demand of her was for her to go to sleep. Imelda was a hard-working woman and it took Hector being stubborn for her to get into bed to sleep.

As Imelda remembered these memories, she didn't feel the need to tell Ernesto that because that wasn't his business. She just let him beat her. She couldn't stop him anyway. Her foot was broken and so was her ribs. Any resistance would only make Ernesto even more angry. When Ernesto finally got bored of her, he stopped his beating on her.

Imelda didn't want to admit it, but she was glad that Ernesto stopped beating her. She knew that she couldn't take another harsh beating from the skeleton. She inwardly sighed when Ernesto stopped beating her. She promised herself that she wouldn't let Ernesto break her in. However, the promise was about to broken.

It was a two months since Ernesto had beaten Imelda 2-3 times. Both of them have lost count of how many times that Ernesto had beaten Imelda. Imelda was tired, but Ernesto needed her to cooperate, otherwise the plan that he had was going to fail. "Imelda, I need you go convince my fans that I'm not hurting you." Ernesto tells Imelda. Imelda gave Ernesto a very disgusted look and that was when Imelda blew up on him.

"I'm not lying for you, Ernesto! You are an evil man and your fans know that! You are a disgrace!" She hollered at him. Ernesto saw red and he beat her again, however, this time, the beating had a very harsh meaning behind it. Ernesto relished in Imelda's cries and screams. He beat Imelda for one hour straight until he was able to calm down again. However, this extremely harsh beating made Imelda act different around Ernesto. She would flinch every time Ernesto's voice raises and she would tremble when Ernesto raised up his hand.

Ernesto let a deranged smiled spread across his face. His plan had worked. Imelda was never going to fight against him ever again and he was going to use that to his advantage. When Ernesto approached Imelda to ask her something, she immediately started shaking when he was in her line of sight. "Imelda, did Hector ever like for you to lie?" His voice was calm, something that she was used to.

"I have never lied to him." Imelda's voice was quiet, like she was expecting to get hit by him. Ernesto raised up his hand, causing her to flinch, but he simply just pat her on her cheek gently.

"I know. I know." He answered her with a kind voice even though Imelda knew that he was nowhere near kind. Ernesto left Imelda to her own devices. Imelda trembled as she wrapped her arms around her legs and she shook herself back and forth. The shaking calmed her, even though she knows that he was going to come back angry. He always does. She didn't understand why they like to make him mad. Making him mad was suicide. He was stronger than them. He was popular. He was cruel. He changed her. He beat her until she broke. He beat her until...

She obeyed.

She obeyed his every command.

It was the safest way to tread around Ernesto.

It was safest to just obey Ernesto's every order until he was done with her presence. She didn't mind that he was done with his presence every time he came back. It gave her time to relax and react like a dutiful maid. She didn't mind cooking for him as he stopped striking her ever since she started to change. Ernesto stopped letting her cook as he just started to bring food home with him. Sometimes he would feed her, sometimes he wouldn't. However, he never had a raise a hand against Imelda ever since that harsh beating.

Ernesto wanted to pay his ex-best friend a visit and his lovely wife will help him with that. Ernesto was going to send Imelda out to find her husband to see if he would follow her. If he follows her, Ernesto would have a chance to kill Hector once and for all and if Imelda didn't find Hector, he would lock her in his room.

One way or another, he would have to see Hector soon.

He wants his revenge and he already gotten past the first part of his revenge. He broke Imelda and now all he needs to do is kill Hector and Imelda would be the one who would be blamed for the murder.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ernesto approached Imelda, all she could think about was the beatings. She didn't want to get beat again. She hoped that she didn't anger Ernesto. "Morning, lovely Imelda." He greeted her always in this fashion.

"M-Morning, Mr. Ernesto." Imelda spoke up, not meeting Ernesto's eyes. Because Imelda stopped meeting his eyes, Ernesto knew that Imelda would never want to look at anyone else in their eyes, regardless of her being inferior or not. Because of the beatings, Imelda saw herself as inferior because Ernesto was famous and she wasn't.

She didn't want to anger Ernesto, so she didn't say anything more as he didn't say anything more. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. Imelda gazed at the ground.

"Yes, sir." She responded.

"Do you want to go outside?" Ernesto asked Imelda. Imelda's eyes widened as she wasn't expecting him to ask that. "Look at me." He ordered. Imelda raised her head up to let Ernesto see her eyes. "Why so afraid? I'm not going to beat you again." Ernesto tells Imelda, but she never believed it. Now, she believes it. Ernesto haven't beaten her since that last beating. He had no reason to. She was broken in by him and he was proud of himself.

"Y-Yes, sir." Imelda answered like it was natural. Truth be hold, she wanted to go outside. She wanted to see and feel the sun beaming down on her bony face and arms and legs. She _needed_ the sun. Ernesto knew that Imelda wanted to feel the sun; he just wanted to see how she'll react. _Hmm. She's being very obedient and submissive. I guess I can treat her to a little sun._ He thought. He was cruel, but even he knew that Imelda needed sunlight.

He knew that she needed sunlight. He knew that she was missing the outside world and because of the beatings, she feared the other skeletons, even if they were harmless.

Ernesto gave Imelda a old dress that looked like rags, but Imelda didn't care. Clothes were clothes and her dresses were violently ripped off of her. She doesn't remember it very well, but Ernesto was in a couple of drunken rages and he had ripped Imelda's dresses each time in those fits of anger that he had. However, he haven't hit her, but he does remember drunkenly forcing his bony lips on hers and forcing her to sleep next to him. He doesn't know why she doesn't remember that, but he just ignored the feeling in his gut.

Truth be told, Imelda haven't forgotten about that. She only lied to protect herself. She knew how Ernesto was. He wanted to "seize the moment". Well, he seized it, alright. He kissed her brutally and tore her dress. Imelda shook her head to clear herself from the memories.

Lately, she has been hearing something about a Hector. She feels like she knows him, but she couldn't place him. She then gasped in horror. Was Ernesto going to **sell** her? Was he not pleased with her? Imelda's head started swimming and before she fainted, Ernesto caught her. "Silly woman, I won't sell you. He is...a friend I want you to meet." Ernesto tells her. Imelda was shaking in his hold, Ernesto realized and he loosened his grip, but he didn't release her yet. "Don't worry, _senora_ , he won't hurt you." He reassures Imelda. Imelda slowly stops shaking and she nodded her head. Ernesto fully released her from his grip. Ernesto waved her off and Imelda immediately left his presence before he changed his mind. _Good, she's still frightened of me. Hector, your wife will be very afraid of you when you see her. I will make sure that she fears you._ Ernesto thought with an evil smile on his face. He knew that he was just ruining Hector's life even more, but that was what he wanted. He wanted to ruin Hector. Hector ruined his career, so Ernesto would ruin his life. He knew he did that by taking Imelda away from him. He knew that he was being spiteful when he took Imelda, an innocent party, away from her husband. He knew that Imelda was Hector's weak spot. "Let me tell you about my friend." Ernesto tells Imelda, who obediently looked up at Ernesto.

"What was h-he like?" Imelda asked, making Ernesto smirked inwardly. _This is perfect, too perfect._ He thought. He started to sprout out lies to Imelda, who only became more frightened with which lie that came out of Ernesto's mouth.

"Yes, he is a evil skeleton, but he is still my friend. He haven't attempted to hurt me." Ernesto tells Imelda.

"Why would he? You're very famous throughout the Land of the Dead." Imelda spoke, not knowing that she was only stroking Ernesto's ego by saying that.

"You're right about, darling. I am the best musician. Now, get ready. I want you to go meet him." Ernesto says with an evil smile. Imelda looked at him in shock. _He wants to me meet an evil skeleton?!_ Imelda was shocked at this. She didn't know that Ernesto planned to do that! "Don't worry, darling. He won't hurt you." Ernesto reassured Imelda. He knew that he was right. _Hector would never hurt Imelda, not when she was in this kind of state. She was submissive and obedient. She fears touch and so, Hector's touch will be like torture to her._ Ernesto laughed at that last thought. He still couldn't believe that all it took was a harsh beating to get Imelda to fear him and everyone else in the Land of the Dead. He couldn't believe that the strong woman was beaten by a beating. It was ironic, really. The woman slapped him with her boot for goodness sake!

He smirked when he saw her shaking again. _Oh, this was going to be interesting to watch. Hector is so going to be upset._ He thought with a malicious grin on his face.

 **And, that's a wrap for this chapter! I hope everyone enjoy this chapter as much I did when I wrote it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I have gone for so long. I have been so busy and I had completely lost track of time for an entire year! I feel so bad about doing that. I will be updating my stories more now that I am back.**

Hector was very worried when Imelda haven't turned up back home on a while. He had went out to find, but he couldn't find any clues where his love could be. He haven't realized that Imelda was kidnapped by Ernesto. However, when he received a note by Ernesto, he clinched his fists in pure anger. Rage nearly overtook him until he remembered that Imelda was possibly being hurt by Ernesto and he calmed down.

He didn't want to meet Ernesto. But he had to save Imelda! Who knows what Ernesto had done to his wife and Hector was only getting more angrier at the thought of Imelda being harmed by the vile skeleton he had once called a brother. _How dare that bastard take my wife!_ He thought in anger as he couldn't believe that Ernesto was able to grab Imelda. He then blamed himself for her getting kidnapped by the cruel skeleton. Hector didn't want Imelda to be harmed by Ernesto, but he knew that Ernesto was a cruel skeleton after he had killed him when they were both living. He then sighed as he clutched the note in his bony hands and he went off to find Ernesto and hopefully Imelda.

When Hector had found Ernesto, he had seen a sight that was both shocking and pissing him off. Imelda was trembling out of fear, but Hector didn't know that it was because of the fact that Ernesto had broken her and told her lies about him. "Ernesto! What have you done with her?" He shouted at him and when Imelda cowered at him shouting, he felt guilty and Ernesto smirked down at Hector.

"I did what you couldn't do. I've tamed her." Ernesto tells Hector and Hector growled at the words that was spoken about Imelda. _Her headstrong personality was the reason why I love her so much._ Hector thought as he glared at Ernesto. _He has hurt her._ Hector couldn't believe that Ernesto had dared to laid his hands on his wife.

"You bastard! Why did you do it? You were supposed to be my brother!" Hector shouted at him and Ernesto smirked.

"You can have her back. I don't want her anymore. Besides, she'll be more scared of you than of me." Ernesto told Hector and he was so shocked at his words. _What has he told her to make her fear me? What lies have you told, Ernesto?_ He thought as Ernesto pushed Imelda towards Hector. Ernesto smirked as Hector caught Imelda in his gentle arms.

"Imelda, are you alright?" He asked the purple wearing skeleton. Imelda merely froze as she was in Hector's arms. She was told a lot of bad things about the skeleton who was holding her. He has done some things that were very unforgivable.

"Don't hurt me. Don't t-touch me." Imelda begged of Hector and out of shock, Hector did let her go. He simply stared over her, shocked that Imelda was terrified of him and didn't want to be touched by him. Before Hector could demand Ernesto to tell him what the hell he had done to Imelda, he had disappeared very quickly. Hector clinched his fists very tightly. _Fucking bastard._ He thought as he couldn't believe it. Imelda was deathly terrified of him and he knew that meant that Ernesto had told her something that was only filled with lies. Hector then sighed as there was nothing he could do now. He had to get Imelda to not to terrified of him again, but he knew that would take a while and he can wait forever for her.

"I'm won't hurt you." Hector spoke after a while. Imelda look up at him. _Don't believe anything he says. Ernesto told me that he would attempt to kill me if I ever angered him._ Imelda thought as she simply stayed silent for her own safety, but what she didn't know was that Hector was where her safety was.

As Hector gave up on trying to get Imelda to holding his hand after he had seen the way she had cowered when he was only holding her, he made sure that she was safe walking behind him. He then hears a small cry of pain and he quickly turned around to see that Imelda had covered her mouth and was trying to keep herself from falling. He then sighed. _We did go far into this place. A moment of rest won't be too bad._ He thought and he sat down on the cold, hard ground. Imelda was shocked at him sitting on the ground and she stayed standing. Hector then glared to himself as he knew what had happened now. _He beat her._ He thought in anger. "You can sit." Hector tells Imelda and she sat down on the ground. He then sighed. _Let her get used to you, Hector. Who knows what all he had done to her?_ He thought as he stayed still in order to keep from her not running away in fear.

"Why?" He then heard Imelda's voice and he glanced up at her.

"Hmm?" He made sure that he was giving her his total, undivided attention.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked before she fell asleep due to exhaustion. Hector was glad that Imelda had fell asleep because he was so shocked to hear such a broken voice and the words she was speaking to him.

"I've failed. I've failed my job as her husband." Hector then fell into an uneasy slumber.

The next morning, when both skeletons had awoken, they simply shared an uncomfortable silence. _I don't know what to say and Imelda will be terrified of me for quite a bit._ Hector thought as he stood up and stretched his bones out. "Where to now?" Hector spoke to break the silence. Imelda glanced down at her feet and Hector sighed. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to force her to talk. Doing that would only hurt her even more and Hector didn't want to be the other cause of Imelda's brokenness.


	6. Chapter 6

After they had walked in silence for a few moments, Hector looked around and he noticed that Imelda was looking around the Land of the Dead as well. The silence was awkward, but he knew that Imelda will respond when she wants to. _I bet Ernesto barely gave her a chance to even speak._ Hector was very bitter towards Ernesto and he had a couple of reasons for his bitterness. He knew that Ernesto would be cruel, but he never thought that he would beat Imelda until she was timid and terrified to even disagree with him. The thought of Imelda going through the pain made Hector angry as he glared at the ground. "Where are we going?" She asked, breaking the very uncomfortable silence. Hector cleared his throat, even though he knew the answer.

"I don't know." He was honest with her and he then hears a soft sigh from Imelda. He then wondered if she knew where they were in the Land of the Dead. He wanted to ask her, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Where is...this? It feels familiar." Imelda asked Hector and he sighed, gazing at the shop. _Did he beat her so hard that she had forgot about the shop and everyone else? She's terrified of me and that's only because Ernesto spoke bad things about me._ He thought, clinching his fists so hard that he could have sworn that he had heard his bones crack a little bit. Imelda flinched at the sounds of his bones cracking, but Hector didn't pay it no mind until he had noticed his family. They were all wearing the same expression of worry and fear as they noticed that Hector wasn't being his usual happy self. When they noticed Imelda, she noticed them and she thought that they all looked familiar, but she couldn't place them. "Who are you?" She asked softly and they were very confused.

"It's us, Imelda. Your family." Her two brothers answered her, but Imelda gave them an confused gaze. She didn't remember them and when Hector noticed that she was looking very confused about her brothers telling her that they were her family, he jumped into the conversation.

"She doesn't remember any of you at the moment." He broke the news as gently as he could to the family and they all reacted in horror.

"What do you mean?" This was the main question that was being asked of him and he sighed when he realized that he couldn't exactly keep what happened to her a secret.

"Ernesto got a hold of her. Before I was able to find her, he...beat her. He broke her to hurt me." Hector admitted to his family and he didn't want them to hate him as he tried to save Imelda earlier but he couldn't because he couldn't find her in time to save her from Ernesto's cruelty. Victoria approached him and she noticed how much he hated himself and she also noticed that he feared that they would hate him because of what had happened to Imelda.

" _Papa_ Hector, you can't blame yourself for what Ernesto had done to _Mama_ Imelda. You didn't know that would have happened." She explained it to him, but Hector still blamed himself because Imelda was, no, is his wife and he let her get hurt by his number one enemy.

"You don't understand, Victoria. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let Ernesto hurt my _familia_ anymore. I'm failing at being her husband and keeping the family together." Hector tells Victoria as he hugged the girl closer to him as he gripped onto her dress. Imelda's brothers immediately knew that joking around in this situation was very hazardous to their health as they knew that Hector was distressed and thus, will be made enraged by any joking attempts. The rest of the family just watched Hector fall apart as he cried about the situation.

Imelda herself hated to see and hear Hector so broken, but she didn't understand why. Ernesto told her that the skeleton in front of her was evil and not to be trusted, but if he was evil and not to be trusted, then why was he so loved by this, no, his family and why is she a part of it?! Why the hell couldn't she remember anything before finding Ernesto?!

Something didn't sit well with her with the situation and she was going to find out what was bothering her so much, but first, she had to know who Hector was to her and why is he so sad about her not remembering him? "I demand answers right now! Who is he to me?" Imelda cried out.

"Your husband!" Coco and Rosita cried out in response to Imelda's question. _My husband, but Ernesto told me that he didn't care for anything or anyone. Was he lying to me that whole time?_ Imelda was so confused about the entire situation. She had spent weeks with Ernesto and he was able to tell her a lot of information that she thought was helpful and now, it's apparent that she was being feed lies the whole fucking time that Ernesto had her.

But, then Imelda started to think. She thought to how much Hector cared for her even after he had managed to save her from Ernesto. She saw how much he had cared for her and how he loved her and then she remembered what happened before the harsh beatings. She had went out one night and had never came back home because Ernesto had her in his clutches. He raved about how he was going to make Hector pay and she remembered the angry glares she would give Ernesto until he managed to break her spirit. _I can't believe it! He broke me! I remember everything but he broke me!_ Imelda was shocked as she noticed that Hector was still crying.

She only had one thought: would Hector still want her now?


End file.
